Companies today have become increasingly reliant upon telephone systems and telecommunications services. For example, many companies now use a number of telecommunications products, such as cellular services, calling cards, toll free services, in addition to their conventional telephone services.
As a result, the amount of money that a typical company spends on telecommunications has increased. Correspondingly, the amount of data associated with a company's telecommunications services and bills has significantly increased.
Conventional systems used to analyze telecommunications usage are typically configured to allow the user to view pre-defined information regarding their usage. Such systems, however, are typically not flexible in allowing customers to customize various reports to assist them in reviewing their usage data. Since reviewing and analyzing their usage data may be cumbersome, this may result in delays by customers in approving their bills for payment. In addition, providing pre-defined information may not provide customers with insight into their overall telecommunications usage.